Rain in the Forest
by Schattentanz
Summary: "Ai! Ich hab den Orch erwischt!" Laut und klar hallte Ilavaniels Stimme durch den nassen Wald, übertönte das beständige Rauschen des Regens ... (sad and depressing, deshalb R) (Ch2 Authors notes)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Mittelerde und alles was dort kreucht und fleucht gehört Tolkien, lediglich diese Geschichte mit ihren Charakteren gehört mir.  
  
Vorwort: Über Kritik und Kommentare zu der Story, ob nun positiv oder negativ, würde ich mich sehr freuen.   
  
  
  
Rain in the Forest  
  
by Schattentanz  
  
  
"Ai! Ich hab den Orch erwischt!"   
Laut und klar hallte Ilavaniels Stimme durch den nassen Wald, übertönte das beständige Rauschen des Regens in den grünen Blättern der Bäume. Schnellen Schrittes lief die junge Elbe zu der am Boden liegenden, dunklen Gestalt hinüber. Es war der letzte des kleinen Trupps Orks gewesen, die sie auf der Lichtung überrascht hatten, und beinahe wäre er ihnen entwischt. Er hatte ihnen eine recht lange Hetzjagd geliefert, und Ilavaniel war noch immer ziemlich außer Atem. Aber letztendlich hatten sie ihn doch gekriegt, und Ilavaniels Pfeile waren es gewesen, die die Kreatur niedergestreckt hatten. Sie fühlte einen gewissen Stolz, es war der erste Feind, den sie getötet hatte. Zusammengekrümmt lag die tote Kreatur auf dem nassen Waldboden, ein Pfeil ragte aus ihrem Rücken, der andere aus ihrem Hinterkopf.   
Ilavaniel setzte einen Fuß auf die Schulter des toten Ork, packte den Pfeil, der aus seinem Rücken ragte, und mit einem Ruck zog sie das weißbefiederte Geschoss heraus.   
Schwarzes Blut sickerte hervor, vermischte sich mit dem Regenwasser und wurde in dunklen Schlieren fortgewaschen.   
Ein leises Wimmern drang an Ilavaniels Ohren. Erschrocken fuhr die Elbe zusammen. Der Ork war doch tot, musste tot sein, der zweite Pfeil hatte seinen Schädel durchbohrt!  
Dann fiel ihr auf, dass das Wimmern nicht von dem Ork direkt zu kommen schien, sondern von etwas unter ihm. Vorsichtig ging Ilavaniel in die Hocke. Da lag etwas, ein kleines Bündel, halb unter dem toten Körper begraben.   
Angeekelt verzog sie das Gesicht, als sie die tote Kreatur beiseite schob, und so das Etwas freilegte.   
Was sie im ersten Augenblick für einen Haufen Lumpen hielt bewegte sich, und als sie es anstieß, wimmerte es. Vorsichtig zog sie die Fetzen beiseite, und starrte entgeistert auf das, was da vor ihr lag. Ein Kind. Ein kleines Ork-Baby. "Bei Elbereth," flüsterte sie erschüttert. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Einen Augenblick lang hockte sie da, blickte fassungslos auf die kleine Kreatur.   
Das Kind weinte leise, und mit einer zögernden Geste streckte die Elbe ihre Hand nach ihm aus.   
Als ihre Finger es vorsichtig berührten, hörte das Baby zu weinen auf und sah sie an. Seine Augen waren von einem tiefen, satten grün, so grün wie die Blätter der Bäume.   
Ein Stich ging durch Ilavaniels Herz als dieser Blick sie traf; sie wusste nicht recht, was sie Empfand; tiefes Mitleid, Verwirrung und Unsicherheit vielleicht. Sie sah zu dem toten Ork, zu der... Mutter... des Kindes hin. Und... Schuld?   
"Hey, wie ich sehe, hast du deinen ersten Orch erlegt! Gratuliere!"  
Erschrocken zog Ilavaniel ihre Hand zurück und blickte auf.   
Daerlin war lautlos zu ihr getreten, und hangabwärts konnte sie die wartenden Gestalten der anderen Elben erkennen.   
"Ilavaniel hat den Ork erwischt! Wir kommen gleich runter," rief Daerlin ihnen zu.  
Dann wandte er sich wieder zu Ilavaniel, öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, und schloss ihn wieder, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah.   
"Was hast du?" fragte er. Die Elbe stand auf, trat beiseite, gab den Blick auf das kleine Bündel, das neben dem toten Ork lag, frei. Einen Augenblick lang blickte Daerlin auf das kleine Ork-Kind, doch lediglich ein Flackern in seinen glasblauen Augen verriet, dass auch ihn der Anblick der kleinen, hilflosen Kreatur nicht unberührt ließ.   
Keine der beiden Elben sagte ein Wort, und für eine Weile war nur das Rauschen des Regens zu hören.   
"Was sollen wir jetzt machen?" unterbrach Ilavaniel schließlich die Stille.  
Daerlins Stimme war leise, als er sprach. "Das weist du so gut wie ich." Kummervoll erwiderte der Elb Ilavaniels Blick, der erst fragend, und mit zunehmenden Begreifen entsetzt war.  
Sie wollte protestieren, doch ehe sie einen Ton hervorbringen konnte, schüttelte Daerlin den Kopf und legte ihr sanft den Finger auf die Lippen.  
"Ich weiß, was du sagen willst. Es ist doch noch ein Kind. Ja, es ist ein Kind, aber auch ein Orch, ein Geschöpf Morgoth`, von seinem Geist, seiner Bosheit, seinem Hass erfüllt.  
Wir können ihm nicht helfen, egal was dein Gefühl dir jetzt sagen mag. Seine Seele ist auf immer in der Dunkelheit gefangen; die einzige Gnade, die wir dem Geschöpf zuteil werden lassen können, ist ein schneller, schmerzloser Tod."  
Ilavaniel war den Tränen nahe, als sie Daerlins Worte hörte; obwohl er aussprach, was sie ebenso wie alle Elben wusste, wollte sie das einfach nicht glauben. "Nein, es muss noch einen anderen Weg geben. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass ein so kleines Kind schon böse ist. Wir könnten es mitnehmen und aufziehen, dann..."  
  
"Dann was? Glaubst du, das würde etwas ändern? Glaubst du, du könntest eine böse Seele zum Guten hin ändern, nur indem du sie unter Elben aufwachsen lässt? Begreif doch, in diesem kleinen Körper ist nichts als Dunkelheit, Bosheit und Hass, und das kannst weder du, noch ich, noch einer der hohen Elbenfürsten ändern. Weißt du, was geschehen würde, wenn du das Kind mitnähmst? Es würde dir ein Messer in den Rücken stoßen, sobald es auch nur in der Lage wäre, eines zu halten!"  
Daerlins Stimme war immer lauter geworden, immer eindringlicher. Es traf sein Innerstes, die Verzweiflung und den Schmerz in Ilavaniels tränenglänzenden Augen zu sehen, doch sie musste verstehen, musste begreifen, dass es für Orks keine Hoffnung gab. Dass ihre Seelen verloren waren. Dass der Tod den einzigen Ausweg für diese Kreaturen darstellte; die einzige Möglichkeit war, ihre Seelen aus der Dunkelheit, in die sie vor so unendlich langen Zeiten gezerrt worden waren, zu befreien.   
  
Ilavaniel starrte den Elben an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwidern sollte, wusste, dass er letztendlich recht hatte. Und doch fiel es ihr so unendlich schwer, dieses Wissen auf jenes kleine, hilflose Geschöpf zu übertragen, dass sie mit seinen großen, grünen Augen ansah.   
`Es gibt keine Hoffnung für das Kind. Es ist ein Orch,` versuchte sie sich selbst zu überzeugen, doch es wollte ihr nicht recht gelingen.   
Ihr Herz sagte ihr einfach etwas anderes, ließ sie zweifeln an Daerlins Worten, egal wie viel Wahrheit sie enthielten.  
"Es ist besser du gehst jetzt," sagte Daerlin leise, fast flüsternd. "Ich werde nachkommen, sobald..."  
Ilavaniel zögerte. Etwas in ihr konnte, wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass sie das richtige taten, und für einen Moment wollte sie Daerlin widersprechen, wollte alle Worte einfach in den Wind schlagen, und ihrem Herzen folgen. Das Kind einfach aufnehmen, egal was Daerlin, was alle anderen Elben sagen mochten.   
"Bitte geh jetzt." Sie sah auf, sah in Daerlins Augen und erkannte den Schmerz darin, erkannte, wie schwer ihm seine Aufgabe fiel, wie sehr er mit sich ringen musste. Und um wie viel schwerer sie es ihm mit ihrem Widerstand machte.  
Ilavaniel senkte den Kopf und wandte sich ab.   
  
Daerlin war froh, als sie endlich ging. Fast wäre er trotz besserem Wissens geneigt gewesen, ihrem stummen Flehen nachzugeben, nur um nicht länger das Leid, das sich auf ihrem Gesicht widergespiegelt hatte, ertragen zu müssen. Tiefes Mitleid mit der jungen Elbe lag in seinem Herzen, als er ihr nachsah, wie sie den Hang hinunterlief, ihr dunkles Haar nass vom Regen. Er ahnte, was sie empfinden musste, wie schwer es für sie war, und welchen Aufruhr der Anblick des kleinen, hilflosen Kindes in ihr hervorgerufen haben musste. Es war eine Sache, einen ausgewachsenen Ork niederzustrecken, doch eine ganz andere, ein Kind zu töten. Und doch musste es sein, denn selbst das kleinste Ork-Kind war letztlilch ein finsteres Geschöpf Morgoth, für immer in der Dunkelheit seines Schöpfers gefangen.   
Der Elb wandte sich dem Kind zu, das leise zu weinen begonnen hatte, so als wüsste es, dass über sein Schicksal entschieden war. Es schnürte Daerlin die Kehle zu, und doch wusste er, dass er seine Aufgabe erfüllen musste. Es gab keine Hoffnung.  
  
Ilavaniel war schlecht. Trotz aller Worte, allen Wissens um die unheilbar dunklen Seelen der Orks rebellierte etwas in ihr dagegen, das Kind einfach so zu töten; schrie, dass sie zurückgehen und Daerlin aufhalten solle, dass es nicht richtig war. Tränen mischten sich in den Regen, als sie den Hang hinunterstolperte.   
Sie wagte nicht, sich umzudrehen; das Weinen des Kindes drang schwach an ihre Ohren, ein Laut, der so ganz wie das Weinen eines Elbenkindes klang.   
`Wie ein Elbenkind.`  
Zutiefst erschüttert blieb Ilavaniel stehen.  
Sie konnte das nicht zulassen! Konnte nicht zulassen, dass Daerlin das Kind tötete! Es war egal, was er, was alle Elben sagen mochten, das Kind verdiente einfach eine Chance, ob es nun ein Ork war oder nicht!   
Längst nicht alles Wissen musste stimmten, denn selbst die Weisesten der Weisen konnten manchmal irren, und ob das Kind sich tatsächlich zum Bösen hin entwickeln würde, könnten sie letztendlich nur erfahren, wenn sie es am Leben ließen. Wenn sie ihm eine Chance gaben.  
Ilavaniel wirbelte herum, und rannte los, den Hang hinauf.   
Sie musste Daerlin aufhalten, ihn von der Erfüllung seiner grausamen Aufgabe abhalten. `Daerlin, nein, bitte nicht!`  
Sah den Elben; sah, wie er den Bogen spannte.   
Wollte rufen, wollte ihm zuschreien, es nicht zu tun, und brachte doch keinen Laut heraus. Konnte nur rennen, so schnell ihre Füße sie trugen, und schien dennoch nicht voranzukommen. Sah wie Daerlin die Sehne löste. `Nein!`  
Hörte, wie das Weinen abrupt verstummte. Blieb stehen, plötzliche Stille, nichts außer dem Regen.   
"Nein!" Ihr Schrei gellte durch den Wald, laut und verzweifelt - doch zu spät. `Ich war nicht schnell genug.`   
Daerlin fuhr herum, sah sie den Hang hinaufkommen und lief ihr entgegen. Hielt sie fest, als sie an ihm vorbei wollte. "Nicht," sagte er leise, und nahm sie sanft in die Arme.  
Kurz versuchte sie, sich seinem Griff zu entwinden, doch dann gab sie die Gegenwehr auf. Eine dumpfes Gefühl der Leere breitete sich in ihr aus; es hatte keinen Sinn mehr, es war zu spät. Keine Chance, keine Hoffnung.   
Sie machte Daerlin keine Vorwürfe, er hatte nur seine Pflicht erfüllt, hatte getan, was er für richtig gehalten hatte. Was alle für richtig hielten.  
Ob dies jedoch tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprach, ob das Kind sich nicht doch zum Guten hin hätte entwickeln können - sie wusste es nicht und würde es auch nie erfahren.   
Widerstandslos ließ Ilavaniel es zu, dass Daerlin sie langsam den Hang hinabführte, dorthin, wo die anderen warteten.   
Hinter ihnen blieb der Hang still und verlassen im Regen zurück, im Regen, der in den grünen Blättern der Bäume rauschte.   
  
  
Ende 


	2. Authors notes

Erst einmal ganz, ganz vielen Dank für eure Reviews. :)   
Und als erstes zu der Sache mit dem alternativen Ende:   
Die Idee, ein Ork-Kind bei Elben aufwachsen zu lassen, ist mir beim Schreiben auch gekommen, und obwohl ich einige Sachen dazu im Kopf habe, weiß ich nicht, ob ich sie letztendlich auch umsetzen werde (-n kann) , weil mir Elben normalerweise nicht so liegen; ich kann mich nur schwer in sie hineinversetzen, und habe mich zugegeben auch nie näher mit ihrer Kultur beschäftigt.   
Ob ich also jemals eine (längere) Geschichte zu diesem Thema zustande bringen werde, kann ich nicht sagen.   
  
  
@Goldleaf  
Mythologisch betrachtet könnte aus einem Ork niemals ein "gutes" Lebewesen werden, da sie von Grund auf böse sind (also wirklich eine "böse Seele" haben).  
Aber realistisch gesehen wäre es wohl tatsächlich so, dass die Entwicklung eines Orks durch seine Erziehung beeinflusst werden könnte, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass er jemals absolut menschlich/elbisch sein würde.  
Es gibt also genau genommen zwei "Auflösungen" für die Frage, je nachdem, von welchem Standpunkt aus man sie betrachtet.   
  
  
@LadyElleth  
Ich muss zugeben, dass ich teilweise Schwierigkeiten gehabt habe, mich in Ilavaniel hineinzuversetzen, weil ich anders als sie gehandelt hätte. Irgendwie liegen mir Elben nicht sonderlich, deshalb weiß ich halt auch nicht, ob das mit dem alternativen Ende was wird.  
  
@Sailanis  
Ich bin echt happy, dass du meine Geschichten und die Handlungen der Charaktere gut nachvollziehbar findest, denn grade bei dieser Geschichte hatte ich selbst anfangs so meine Zweifel. Ich weiß zwar im Allgemeinen, was ich zu Ausdruck bringen will, aber bei dieser Geschichte war ich mir überhaupt nicht sicher, ob das auch rüber kommt.   
  
@Alex   
Das Schreiben werd ich bestimmt nicht aufgeben, dazu macht es mir viel zu viel spaß :). 


End file.
